


Eavesdropping is Going to Mess with Your Life

by AlternativeHorizon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Child Death, Eavesdropping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeHorizon/pseuds/AlternativeHorizon
Summary: Jamie listened to something he wasn't suppose to hear
Kudos: 6





	Eavesdropping is Going to Mess with Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short scene from a long fic that would never write itself up.  
> originally posted on Tumblr on 28/2/2018, you can check it [Here](https://rocohen20.tumblr.com/post/171386852608/eavesdroping-is-going-to-mess-with-your-life)

It was the intermission between the second and the third. Jamie was the last player entering the locker room. Immediately he was faced with Tyler who looked worried and was on the phone. He followed him outside when he caught Tyler saying: "yes, I'm his father".

He didn't want to find something that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He followed him into the bathrooms.

He found out Tyler's stall and shamelessly eavesdropped. There wasn't much to listen to on this end of the line, but that only made Jamie more uneasy. Then he heard a voice full of tears ask: "what happened? How…how did he die?"

Jamie didn't need more information; he got the recap from that answer.

He just stood there, waiting for Tyler. He heard the rest of the conversation and now he listened to his friend's crying over his son's death.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://rocohen20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
